


snow day

by oceaanwaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shy mark, Snowman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaanwaves/pseuds/oceaanwaves
Summary: Mark and Johnny spend their day off building a snowman, playing on a playground, and falling in love.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

> all the snow where I live has finally melted so it’s only natural that I write about snow, right? 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

“Johnny hyung, look! Snow!” 

Johnny turned to look out the window, past an excited Mark. The snow was coming down hard, and Johnny was glad that they had a day off from their practice schedules to relax. Most of the members were either still sleeping or out doing some shopping. 

Johnny set his cup of coffee down on the table and joined Mark by the window.  
“It looks like a snowstorm out there.” he mumbled.  
“It’s awesome, isn’t it?” Mark said, eyes shining with excitement. “I haven’t seen this much snow since I visited home last Christmas.”  
“Dude, we should build a snowman!” Johnny said.  
“Yea! We should go to the playground down the street and build it!” Mark said, grabbing Johnny’s hand excitedly. Johnny squeezed his hand back, smiling brightly.  
“Let’s go get our snow stuff on.” Mark said.

They both went to their separate rooms and met back up in the hallway near the front door. Mark was finishing up putting on his snow pants while Johnny was lacing up his snow boots. Johnny glanced up at Mark, who was now looking for his missing mitten. 

“Is that my hat?” Johnny asked.  
Mark looked at Johnny, a light blush on his cheeks.  
“Oh yea, I think it is. I, uh, couldn’t find mine.” he said. “I can probably find a different one to wear if you wanna wear this one-“  
“No, wear it. It looks good on you.” Johnny said, looking at him. Mark’s blush deepened and he shyly looked away.  
“We should get down to the playground, you know, before any kids beat us to it.” Mark said.  
Johnny stood up and slung an arm across Mark’s shoulders.  
“Dude, we are kids! Let’s go!” he said, pulling a laughing Mark out the door. 

The snow was lightly falling on their walk to the playground. Johnny was telling Mark about the best way to build a snowman.  
“So what you gotta do is actually start with rolling the head, right, and then-“  
“Uh huh” Mark replied absentmindedly. He couldn’t help but notice how some snowflakes kept getting stuck on Johnny’s long eyelashes.  
“But the bottom part, you gotta- Mark? Earth to Mark!” Johnny laughed and waved a hand in front of Mark’s face.  
“What? Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a minute.” He said, laughing awkwardly.  
“It’s all good. What’s got you thinking so hard?” Johnny asked.  
You, Mark’s brain supplied. Instead he said “Oh you know, just thinking about how we... forgot to bring a carrot for the snowman’s nose!” Mark said, hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard. Johnny seemed to buy it, looking toward the playground and asking Mark if he thought a stick would make a good nose. 

They arrived at the playground a few minutes later and began packing snow together to begin the head of the snowman. As they worked, shy glances were passed between them. Mark would sneak a peek at Johnny, watching the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes. Meanwhile, Johnny tried not to stare at the way Mark stuck his tongue out in concentration. It took them half an hour to finish their snowman. It was only about 4 feet tall, with skinny branches as it’s arms and a pinecone as it’s nose. They decorated it’s mouth with walnuts and used an abandoned glove as a hat. 

“I think it looks pretty good!” Mark said, smiling happily.  
“Yea, it’s okay... if only it had a carrot nose though.” Johnny said teasingly.  
Mark laughed and shoved Johnny’s shoulder.  
“Wanna go swing for a while?” Mark asked, already headed toward them.  
Johnny caught up to him and wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Dude, is that even a question? Let’s go!”

They played on the swings for a while, laughing and whooping happily. They had a competition to see who could jump off the highest and who could land the farthest. They were having so much fun and neither wanted the day to end. 

“Hey Mark, you ever done the spider before?” Johnny called to Mark, who had just landed a jump.  
“The spider? What’s that?” Mark asked, walking back to his own swing.  
Johnny grabbed his wrist and tugged him so they were face to face.  
“You know, it’s where one person sits regularly on the swing and the other sits on that persons lap, with their legs the other direction.” Johnny explained.  
“So one person like... straddles the other?” Mark asked, his cheeks heating up.  
“Essentially,” Johnny replied. “Wanna try?”  
Mark hesitated. Of course he wanted to sit on Johnny’s lap, but he was afraid that being so close to him would cause him to do something stupid- like kiss him.  
“Yea,” Mark said. What’s the point of being young and not being a little stupid, he rationalized. “Let’s do this.” 

Mark grabbed the swing’s chains above Johnny’s head and began pulling himself up while putting one leg through the space between Johnny’s waist and the chain. As he struggled to get his other leg through, he felt Johnny’s hands on his hips, helping him. Mark was sure his face was the color of a tomato. Mark finally got his leg through and sat on Johnny’s lap, realizing how close they really were. 

“Hi.” Johnny said, smiling softly.  
“Hi.” Mark shyly replied.  
“Ready to swing?” Johnny asked.  
Mark’s grip tightened on the chains. “Uh huh.”  
And they were off. Mark couldn’t help but giggle at how silly they must have looked. Johnny began giggling too and before they knew it they were both laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Mark felt amazing- the cold breeze in his hair, Johnny’s laugh in his ears, and the feeling of soaring high above the clouds. They were both smiling so hard their cheeks hurt.

After a few minutes, they began slowing down and catching their breath.  
“That was really fun, hyung!” Mark said once they stopped swinging.  
“Yea, it was. I haven’t done that since I was in elementary school.” Johnny said, smiling at Mark’s excitement. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. They took this time to study each other’s faces. Mark noticed that Johnny flicked his gaze to Mark’s lips and then back up to his eyes. Mark’s breath hitched, which Johnny took notice of. They were so close together that they were sharing breaths. Mark licked his lips, watching as Johnny’s eyes followed. Ever so slowly, they inched closer to each other and kissed softly. Mark felt Johnny’s hand slide down to his waist as the broke apart to breathe. 

“You’re so precious, Mark.” Johnny said, their foreheads pressed together.  
Mark smiled and kissed him again. 

He couldn’t wait for the next snowstorm to come.


End file.
